Vixens
by southernlady
Summary: Markie Kris and Kurt Fic[complete]
1. prologue

A/N:Rewrite...I hope you like this one istead, you guys decide...Is is it good or bad...you tell me. REVIEW! Enjoy!

Prologue

It was a sunny day outside, but inside there were two figures standing by a bed. Markie and Kurt Wylde were watching there sister die every so slowly. After taking a turn for the worse with the pnuemonia, the doctors surely thought she wouldn't make it at all.

"We are losing her" Markie wailed

"I know bro I know" Kurt said

Silence hung between them. As they heard the faint beep beep beep in the background. Markie looked over at Kurt and thought he saw tears streak down his older brothers face. They had just gotten done with the World Race only to hear that there little sister was in the hospital dying. The line went dead, a steady beep following she was gone...or was she?

A/N: I love cliff hangers.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

3 years later

The car zoomed by on the road. It was dark out only the moon bounced off of the metal outlining the road. The dark blue and black 2004 mustang sped down the road heading for the place she met her other team members, The Vixens. She saw them ahead waiting for her, she pulled up making the dust fly as she slid to a stop. There were three girls stood by there cars. Kris stepped out, dark brunette hair fell down to the middle of the back and her baby blue eyes had a fierce spark in them. She looked at Andrea, her long honey blonde hair fell to her middle of her shoulder blades and hazel eyes shined in the moonlight, her Kris's eyes landed on another girl, Cleo, had the long black hair that fell just bellow her shoulders and her brown eyes shined in the dim light, Kris's eyes landed on another girl, Alex, she had long red hair that fell down to her waist and curled on the end her green eyes shined in the light as well.

After scanning over them and make sure that all of them were there, she said, "You guys are here"

"We wouldn't miss this, what was the emergency anyways Kris" Andrea said with a hint of sarcasm

"I got a call from a friend it seems that they need some help" Kris answered

"What kind of help" Cleo said

"It seems that they need some more people to help win a race" Kris said

"What kind of race is this" Alex said, her long firey red hair and green eyes looked at Kris.

"That I don't know" Kris said

"Then let's go" Andrea said

All of them heading for there cars (all of them had mustangs) Andrea had dark blue with red flames coming up from the front, while Alex had black car with a dark blue stripe running down the middle, Cleo had a dark blue car with black stripe down the bottom of car running on either side, Kris had dark blue car with black running down the middle and the bottom on either side of the car. All of them jumped in and sped off down the road.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

At the Acceledrome stood 12 people, 2 girls and 10 boys. One of them being Dr. Tezla, beside him a floating robot was, Gig, as all of them referred to him as. And on the other side of him was Lani, a brunette that was part of a team during the world race. You had the metal maniacs that stood on the other side of the room away from the Teku. The Metal Maniacs consisted of, Tork Maddox, Markie "Wyld" Wylde, Taro Kitano, Deezel "Porkchop" Riggs, and Mitch "Monkey" Muclug. On the other side of the room was Teku that consisted of, Nolo Passaro, Kurt Wylde, Vert Wheeler, Karma Eiss, and Shirako Takamoto. Dr. Tezla, Lani and Gig stood in the middle of the room talking to them about the other realms.

"I need you to beat the drones through, for you will run into them" Dr. Tezla said

"Keep going don't stop, and try to make them not get through" Lani said

"So..." Vert started when they heard the noise of screeching tires.

All of a sudden they heard a loud screech and saw 4 mustangs come down the slope and slide to a stop. Out stepped a girl with 3 other girls following. Kurt and Markie couldn't believe there eyes. There in front of them stood there younger sister. She had grown taller and had muscels, her skinned had tanned to a brilliant bronze. Kurt had to bite his tongue and clench his fists from running over to her. Markie was doing the exact same thing.

"You made it" Lani cried

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Kris answered

Andrea, Alex, and Cleo were standing behind her. They seemed to be watching Kurt and Markie, Andrea lined in close and whispered in Kris's ear, "I think you should say hi to some people"

Kris looked over and saw Kurt and Markie on the other side of the room. Andrea, Alex and Cleo hid a smile as watched Kris. She pulled herself up and walked by Lani and headed for Kurt. She smiled an walked over.

Kurt was frozen like crazy he couldn't believe how good she looked walking towards him. She carried herself like a pro. Her shoes echoed through the dome. All of the other Teku and Metal Maniacs watched, in shock. Kris got to him and carefully wiped a way a tear and then threw her arms around him, making him stumble backwards a little. Markie walked over and had silent tears in his eyes as he watched them hung. They pulled apart and Markie grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Kurt wiped his eyes and so did Markie,

"The big guys actually have a heart" Kris said in a teasing way

Kurt gave a slight laugh, "Always the one to say something sarcastic" Kurt said

Markie laughed at the comment.

The Metal Maniacs and the Teku just watched as they saw three people hug each other. It seemed so weird to see them do that. Teku and Metal Maniacs hated each other and then all of a sudden three girls entered and Markie and Kurt are laughing and acting like they were best buds. Nolo couldn't stand it any longer. He walked towards them and cleared his throat they looked over at them,

"What is going on?" Nolo asked,

All of a sudden the alarm went off and that was it.

"Will explain later" Kurt said


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

All of them headed for the cars, Dr. Tezla, Lani and Gig headed for the main computer to guide the drivers through the realm. Kris, Andrea, Cleo, and Alex jumped in there cars and headed after the other drivers. The last light turned green and they went onto the track and headed for the entrance for the next realm. The track weaved around the 3-D copy of the Wheel of Power in the center of the building. As they weaved around the Wheel of Power and then headed for the jump and lept into it.

When they landed inside the realm, they saw all black, as they raced along the track they saw that they were on the moon. The grey rocks and the ditches in the surface. A light smoke blew by as they raced on the track. All of the drivers were checking the realm out as they sped by. They raced by and came up on a jump ahead of them. All of them sped up and took it with ease, landing on the other side and kept going when the drones came out of now where. Kris looked back and then came over the com, "we have trouble"

Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw what Kris was talking about, the drones were behind them.

"We have to be careful" Kurt said "Kris try to dodge the fire balls that they will shoot at you"

"Yeah I got that part" Kris said, as a green electric ball flew by her. She sped up and then did a sharp u-turn. She headed straight for the drone, the drone kept coming, Kris sped up and then swerved slightly to the left and then hit him just enough to bump him off of the track. Kris saw Kurt coming up behind the drone, he tore by and then she did another u-turn to get back into the right direction.

"Nice...but don't ever do that again" Kurt said

"You were always over protective" Kris said

"Oh, please don't even start" Kurt said

"you know she has a point" Markie said'

"end of discussion just concentrate on driving" Kurt said

Kris gave a little groan under her breath and followed behind Kurt.

The track curved around and did circles. Kris followed Kurt as they drove along the track. Alex, Cleo and Andrea had split up and were going around, all seemed to be sticking close to the rest of the Tekus.

A drone had come up behind them and Kris called over the comm for Kurt and told him what to do. The drone was firing up one of the electric balls and when the fire ball went by, all of a sudden Kris went right and Kurt went left, having it fly right pass them hitting another drone and making them explode as they flew off of the track. Kris couldn't help, but smile...Cleo came over the comm,

"Kris we see the end of the track" Cleo said

"Then go through, try to not let the drones get through" Kris said  
"Okay" Cleo said

Kris saw the end of the track ahead, but she still had drones behind her. She called towards Kurt and saw another one of the drones loading behind her, Kurt all of a sudden came over the comm,

"when I say three we switch" Kurt said

"okay" Kris replied

When the drone shot the electric ball, Kurt said three and they switched, Kris went to the left as Kurt went to the right and dodged the electric ball and Kurt was coming behind as Kris was in front. The other team members, couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kurt was working with someone outside of the Teku. They were drawing closer towards the end of the track. Kris was the first one through followed by Kurt. Luckily Cleo had beaten the drones through and accesed one of the cards.

When they landed outside of the realm and the cars came to a screeching stop, Kris stepped out followed by Kurt,

"Nice driving" Kurt said

"Back at you" Kris said

"What do you expect from a Wylde" Markie spoke up

Kurt and Kris just rolled there eyes as all of the other walked over. Kurt and Kris was were talking and decided that some of the cars needed work. So all of them headed off towards the cars to work on them.

After a few minutes a car had popped out of Neutral and was headed straight for Markie. Kris saw it,

"Markie!" Kris shouted and before Markie could move Kris thrusted herself up in the air and knocked right into him, pushing him out of the way.

Markie felt something hit him and send him out of the way. It was like slow motion for Kurt to see Kris and Markie in danger. As Kris pushed him out of the way and the car hit her. She was thrusted backwards and hit the cement. Kurt was over there in a flash and Markie was coming up the other way. Both of them nelt down beside her and carefully scooped her up and headed for inferimary. Went they got there Kris started to come around barely.

"We got lucky, it is just a fracture in the leg" Lani said

Markie looked over and saw that Kris was coming around.

"Hey, baby" Markie said

A groan slipped out from Kris and she carefully sat up.

"Baby?" Nolo said

"A nick name that Markie gave her" Kurt said  
"And only Markie can call me that" Kris said

Kurt and Markie couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt has his own nickname that he calls her" Markie said

"What is that" Tork said

"Cobra" Markie said  
"Or angel" Kurt said

"Half of the time it is Angel" Kris said

Silence hung for a little bit then Nolo spoke up,

"Mind filling us in on what happened, and how you guys know each other so well" Nolo said

"Okay" Kurt said...


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Kurt began the story...

(flashback)

Kristina Wylde climbed the stairs to her house. Her older 18 year old brother, Kurt Wylde, walked out. He had that look, Kris knew what was going on. Kurt and there father had just had a fight. Kurt saw his sister, but kept going. That night Kurt Wylde moved out, deciding it was best to get out of there.

Markie and Kris were twins so they connected in a way. Kurt left them at a orphanage only to see Markie at the world race. Kurt hadn't seen them since he left them at the orphange 4 years ago. Kurt had grown up on his own, away from the memories and away from his sibliesing. Markie had ran away from the orphanage and grew up on the street. After the world race, Markie told Kurt that Kris had found some people to take care of her, but weren't the best. After the world race and returned home they found out that Kris was in the hospital. Kurt decided it was best to leave her, he knew that she would be taken care of and he took Markie in and let him grow up with him.

(end flashback)

"We haven't seen her since, much less talk to her" Kurt said

"And now she is on her own and one of the best drivers and leaders" Cleo said

"What?" Kurt said

"She is the leader of the Vixens" Cleo said, "you didn't know"

"No" Kurt said

"She grew up on the street for a little while and then met us and formed the Vixens" Alex said, "she is really good and one of the best leaders that we know"

"And now I know were she gets her driving skills" Andrea said

Kurt and Markie blushed a little bit and looked back at Kris. She was leaning against Markie out of it. Kurt couldn't contain a smile looking at her, for he knew she had over come alot of things. Markie was smiling, watching his brother, having a feeling he knew what his brother was thinking about.

_When she came back it was like Kurt and I hadn't fought at all and now she is here and Kris is leaning against me. _Markie thought letting out a sigh.

Kurt had heard him and looked at him, _They are so perfect for each other, how could I have missed it. They should of grown up with each other, how could I have been so stupid. If I could only repair the things between me and Markie. But for now Kris is here and for now they will hang out and I will watch over them, _Kurt thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: this is a couple of days later. Kris is back to normal and on her own feet again.

ch.5

_"you didn't" Kris and Lilly were laughing back and forth as they drove along. They were headed to meet with some people. _

_"Yeah I did, only to have him give me this really weird look" Lilly said between laughs. She stopped at a stop sign as at an intersection. Both of them laughing about what happened last time that they were at a race. Lilly pulled forward and was about to turn a corner when all of a sudden Kris saw a pair of lights headed for them._

_"LILLY WATCH OUT!" Kris screamed as a might force pushed into them, it was to late._

Kris bulted up right, she could still hear the laughing in her ears. The sound of Lilly telling the story and Kris laughing along with it. Kris took a glance at the clock by her bed, it read 4:00am, she let out a sigh and flopped backwards. Lilly was dead and so was her boyfriend, Kris knew that Tone Pasaro was going ask her to marry her, but Lilly died the night he was going to do it, only to have him get killed the same night in the race that he was in. They were headed to see him race, and he died that night. Kris let out a shutter at the thought of losing to of her best friends and mentors. She got another chance, but they didn't even make it through the crash, both of them died instantly.

The next morning Kris rolled out of bed around 8am and got a shower and got dressed. She was headed towards the garage that day. She really didn't want to deal with her brothers. Her eyes had dark circles and were blood shot from lack of sleep.

She entered the Teku garage and got to work on her car. Only to have Nolo, Karma, Vert, and Kurt show up in the garage.

"morning Kris" Kurt said

"Morning" Kris answered, her voice was somewhat rough as she said it.

Kurt stopped in front of her car and gave her a worried glance. Kris didn't say anything, much less look at him. She knew Kurt could read her like a book when he wanted to. Kris kept working and then heard Kurt walk away and to his car. She let out some relief and went back to work.

The hours passed and Kris, Karma, Kurt, Vert, and Nolo kept working on there cars. When the alarm went off. Kris, Karma, Vert, Kurt, and Nolo looked up, and then Dr. Tezla came over the speaker.

"The following drivers will enter the realm, Nolo Pasaro, Kris Wyld, Karma Eiss, Porkchop, Taro Tikanto, and Mitch McClurg."

All of the drivers dived for there cars. The light turned green and all of them entered the track. As they picked up speed and made the jump into the realm.

They landed onto the track, only to have it turn out to be in a city. They raced along the freeway and pass cars. They would barely miss cars and then the drones showed up. A car was headed for Kris, she froze she was back in that nightmare. She was sitting in the passenger seat watching the car head straight for them, a voice snapped Kris out of it.

"KRIS MOVE!" Nolo shouted over the com

Kris all of a sudden found herself and barely missed being paste on the concrete. She pulled away and took off along the track. Lani came over the com,

"you alright Kris" Lani said  
"Y-yeah fine" Kris stuttered

Kurt and Markie were up with Lani and saw the whole thing. Kurt just sighed and shook his head, knew that something was up, but didn't push it. He should of pushed it this morning, but didn't thinking it was bes. He looked over at Markie, he cared the same look. Both wanted to go help, but couldn't. So they watched as everything happend, hoping that Kris would keep her mind on the thing at hand and not wander.

Kris drove along the track headed for the exit. She was dodging the drones and kept going, Kris was close to the last one out. Kris slid to a stop followed by Nolo, once they landed Nolo was the first one out of the car and headed for Kris.

"what happened back there, we came so close to beating them" Nolo said

Kris eyed him at first and then spoke, "I screwed up...fine I admit it,"  
"screwed up nothing" Nolo said

"You think you are absolutely perfect, then next time you do it on your own...I'm out of here" Kris said, she headed for the car and hopped in shutting the door and reved the engine and the next thing they knew was that she tore out of there. She was out of the Acceledrome headed for town.

Nole, Markie, Vert, Kurt, Karma, and Lani watched her go. Kurt let out a sigh and was tempted to go after her, but Markie stopped him.

"Let her go Kurt" Markie said  
"And let her kill herself" Kurt said  
"She needs to do this on her own, when she comes back we will talk to her" Markie said

"You are right..." Kurt replied

"I want both of us talking to her" Markie said

Kurt nodded his head and then him and Markie went there seperate ways.

Kris was a little ways out of town from leaving the Acceledrome. She headed for the cementary, but first stopped for two red roses. She pulled up and looked across the still cementary, and made her way towards Tone's and Lilly's headstones. She was lucky that they were buried beside each other. She stopped infront of them and looked down at the headstones. She let out a sigh and dropped to her knees, she placed the red roses at there heads and whipered into the wind that lightly blew by,

"Hey guys, long time no see. I wish you were here, Nolo had tooken over the Teku and isn't bad for a leader, he wouldn't be as good as you Tone, but he still is good. He is always after Tork, but I have a feeling over time that will die down. Kurt and Markie are still fighting, sometimes I wish they would stop it and just be brothers again, and then sometimes it is funny to watch them fight." Kris let out a dry giggle and then stopped and looked at the headstones. " I really screwed up today, Nolo and the others were in a realm and well I saw the whole thing again and completely froze, It feels so weird to still do it. I wish I could stop it, but the words that Kurt would tell me when I first was driving goes through my head" she fell silent and then sighed, suddenly realizing what she had to do she got up and said,"Take it easy guys" and then left.


	7. Chapter 6

ch.6

At the Acceledrome another realm had opened up. Dr. Tezla came over the speaker, "the following drivers will enter the realm, Markie Wylde, Kurt Wylde, Tork Maddox, Deezel Riggs, Vert Wheeler and Shirako Takamoto." All of them headed for there cars and jumped in. The lights turned green and all of them entered the track. They started the loops and turns to build up speed. Tork was the first one inside the realm. At first he couldn't see anything then as he looked around his eyes got adjusted to it. He was able to make out different objects. Then they landed on the ground and he scanned the place and noticed they were underwater.

Kris was on her way to the Acceledrome. She knew she had stepped out of the line and was hoping that even if she did step out of line that they would let her back in. She pulled to a stop and made the back in slide a little bit and then stepped out. She saw that another realm was open, she headed up to the main computer room. Only to see Nolo Pasaro standing nearby, she leaned against the door and watched. All of them didn't know she was there, which was fine by her. Kris heard a voice come over the com, telling Lani that something was wrong. Kris walked towards them and stood beside Nolo, he looked over at her and back at the screen. The first car came through, followed by everybody else, they didn't win the accelecharger. Dr. Tezla, and Lani headed for the exit, they saw Kris and then left. Nolo was headed for the exit and then he turned around and looked at her, "come on down, I know Markie and Kurt will want to see you"  
"I will be there in a few" Kris said, her voice was rough when she spoke.

Kris watche Nolo walk out and then she turned back towards the computer and looked down over the drivers. She saw them standing there, Lani and Dr. Tezla talking to them. Nolo joined them pretty soon and Kris just watched. Her necklace hung down as she leaned forward on the computer.

Nolo was down with the other drivers and somewhat listening to Dr.Tezla talking about how they need to do better. Nolo looked over his shoulder and up at the tower, he couldn't see Kris, but he had a feeling that she was there watching them. Nolo sighed and looked back at the group.

Kris saw Nolo look over his shoulder, she figured it was best if she started that way. She needed to talk to Nolo and see her brothers. As she stood there a little bit longer, she heard Dr. Tezla say, "I want all of you in the conference room I would like to talk to you all", he then headed that way. He said it loud enough for Kris to hear. Kris stood there a little bit longer and watched all of them split up and head for the garage and then walk over to the conference room. Kris headed towards the conference room, figuring that she knew were this was going to lead.

As she entered the conference, she found that there were only, Lani, Dr. Tezla, and gig there. She sat down in a chair, waiting for the others to arrive. She had her back to the door and heard it open and then the footsteps. Then Nolo's voice,

"What is this all about, Doc" Nolo asked

Dr. Tezla just motioned for the sit, all of them sat down. It didn't register with any of them that she was there. Until Vert sat down across from her and his eyes got wide at the sat of her.

"Kris" Vert said  
"Kris" Kurt said, looking over at me.

"oh now it registers" Kris said

The Metal Maniacs walked in and Markie heard Kris say it. Markie jumped and walked over to the table and saw her sitting there. Markie darted over and sat down beside her, Kris just smiled and looked over at Kurt.

Dr. Tezla took in all of the drivers and then looked at Kris. "How about you tell us what happened in the realm" Dr. Tezla said.

"You can't do that" Markie said

Kris stood up and motioned for Markie to sit down, "I would rather not say...but I will tell you this, it won't happen again" Kris said

Dr.Tezla eyed her up and down and then said, "If it happens again I would like to know what happened, agreeded"

"agreeded"Kris said

"okay now for the realms...we need to update the cars, add somethings and make them go better." Dr.Tezla said. "So let's get started"

The Teku and Metal Maniacs went to leave, Wyld(Markie) and Kurt stayed behind.

"Hold up Nolo" Kris said  
Nolo looked over his shoulder and saw who was talking to him. He saw that it was Kris and got this weird look on his face. Kris just smiled and then said,"I will see you guys downstairs" Kris said to Wyld and Kurt. They nodded and then left the room, shutting the door behind them. Kris sat down in a chair and motioned for Nolo to join her. He walked over,

"so what's up" Nolo asked

All Kris did was reach up and remove her necklace and took off one of the silver rings that she wore around her neck. She slid it across the table to Nolo, he grabbed it and moved it ever so slightly, and read the inside, _Tone Pasaro-greatest Teku leader _, looking up at Kris and gave her a weird look,

"It brought me luck...it is your turn and I thought you should have it" Kris said

Nolo got up and walked over to her, he shook her hand and then said, "thanks"

Both of them left and headed for the other acceleracers. Nolo was in front and Kris followed behind him, only to get grabbed by Markie.

"come on I want you to see something" Markie said

Kris just followed behind him, they were drawing closer to a dark area. When they go closer, Kris was making out a object under a cloth. Markie stopped her and then turned around, "close your eyes" Markie said

"What, no way" Kris said

"please" Markie said

"no...the last time I did that, you ran me into a wall and then dumped punch all over me, no way" Kris said  
"PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" Markie was now begging her

"were is Kurt" Kris said  
"right here" Kurt walked up behind her.

"will you come here" Kris said

Kurt walked over to her and Kris grabbed his hand then closed her eyes. Kurt just smiled and gave Markie the nod, "no peaking" Markie said and darted over to the cloth, pulling it off,

"Open your eyes" Markie told Kris, Kris opened in her eyes and underneath there was a close to new Mustang, it was blue with gold coming up from the front and black stripping around the bottom, on the side inlocked with each other there were the metal maniacs and teku symbols. Kurt and Markie had sighed underneath the each symbol. Kris couldn't help but squeal, she walked over in complete aw.

"say something" Markie said

Kris just looked at the car and then looked up at Markie, "you and..." she couldn't finish it, she just nodded towards Kurt,

"hmmmm"Markie said nodding his head.

Kris jumped and rapped her arms around his neck making him stumble backwards ever to so slightly. The Teku and Metal Maniacs stood in the shadows and watched it. Kurt had joined the fun and got the same thing from Kris. It got broken up when the alarm went off...

"the following drivers will go into the realm, Mark Wylde, Kurt Wylde, Kris Wylde, Tork Maddox, Vert Wheeler, and Taro Kitano."

"here we go again" Kris said

All of the drivers headed for there cars.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

They entered the realm, everything was black at first and then as they drove along lights began to appear. They were in a cave, Kurt came over the communicator,

"we have trouble" Kurt said

Kris looked behind her and saw what he was talking about. Coming up on them was 4 drones,

"Not agaiiinnnnn"Kris whined

"Hey you agreed to this...deal with it" Markie came over the Communicator

"yeah I will keep that in mind next time" Kris said, with sarcasm in it. All of them drove along trying not to get hit by the electric green balls that they were shooting at them. The dark didn't help at all, they drove along, Kris, Markie, and Kurt stayed together as they raced along the track.

Kurt came up with a idea that had worked earlier, He got on the radio and told Kris and Markie the plan.

As the one of the drones went to shoot them, Kurt said, "one...two...THREE, NOW!" Kurt went left, Markie went right, and Kris went left. The green electric ball flew by and hit a drone car way ahead of them.

"SCORE!" Kris, Markie, and Kurt said at once. All of them saw the exit ahead and raced for it. Kris was gaining on Markie, she sped by and was now right in between Markie and Kurt, Kurt got to the exit ahead of them and Kris and Markie followed.

(Earlier on the track)

It was dark and Vert went to take a curve. Taro had come up on his outside, they were neck and neck, only to have Vert lose control and hit Taro, which made them both hit the side of the cave and both of them hit the EDR device. Only to have them hit a wall and fall unconsciouse.

(in the acceledrome)

Markie, Kris, and Kurt landed in the Acceledrome. When Karma came speeding by, Kris jumped backwards and looked around, when Karma went speeding by again, Kris followed, Kurt and Markie went after her. As they raced down the hall they came up on the other Metal Maniacs and Teku. Kris slid to a stop nearly running into Nolo. She gave them all a quizzical look and then said,

"what happened" Kris asked

"Vert and Taro were in a accident" Nolo answered

"are they alright" Kurt said

"that we don't know" Nolo said

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth along the hall, Lani walked out,

"how is everything" Nolo asked

Lani sighed and then said, "both of them are unconsciouse, and it looks like they have slight concussion."

All of them seemed somewhat relieved that it wasn't much, but now each of the teams were short one driver. Kris walked back down the hall to go work on her car.

Kris was working on her car when she hear footsteps, at first she ignored it and thought about something else when she heard someone clear there voice. Kris looked up only to see both of her brothers,

"yes" Kris said

"you like him don't you" Kurt said

"like who" Kris answered

"Vert who else" Markie said

"yeah right" Kris said

"Oh come on...I have seen you look at him" Kris said

"whatever" Kris said

"you will admit it over time" Markie said, walking away and Kurt heading for his car.

Kris just sighed and leaned back down into her car to work, but did Kurt make a point, did she like Vert. She sighed and thought about what he said,"_maybe she did...no way...did she_" this was really confusing.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Days went by and Vert and Taro still hadn't come around. The last several days had been kind of slow...no realms opened and Kris and Markie had hung out lately. It seemed like Kris and Markie were inseperatable sometimes and sometimes they would have normal sybling fights. Kurt was always there to make them split and go cool down.

As time went on, Kris started to spend sometime in the infirmary with Vert. Kris was in there one day, checking on Vert, Kris couldn't help but smile. Did she like him...or was she just feeling sorry for him about getting hurt. Kris couldn't tell what she was feeling, she was standing there watching him when the alarm went off, Kris let out a groan and headed for the main area to see who would go in.

"The following drivers will go into the realm, Mark Wylde, Kurt Wylde, Nolo Pasaro, Karma Eiss, Tork Maddox, and Mitch McClurg." All of the other drivers sighed with relief and decided to go back to what they were doing.

They entered the realm...it was cold and the road was ice. Dr. Tezla came over the comm,"switch your tires to spikes" Everyone switched there tires as they drove along the track. Nolo was in the lead, Kurt and Markie were sticking together, hoping to help each other out.

At the Acceledrome Kris was up in the main computer area. Lani was on the comm talking with them. Kris just sighed and watched on with worry as she saw the drivers drive on the track. Luckily Markie and Kurt were sticking together on the track. The tires slipped alittle as they drove along, but most of them time the drivers were able to stay on track. The drones had showed up and were giving the drivers a hard time. Kris watched as her brothers faced even more trouble...

Markie was driving along when he saw a drone behind him. Markie got on the comm,

"We have trouble" Wylde said

"Get in front of me" Kurt said

Markie swung around and pulled in front of Kurt. Kurt tried to keep the drone off of there tails, but he wasn't having much luck. Then the drone back off, Kurt couldn't figure it out. The drone was trying to get through one minute and then started backing up the next. What was going on?...A TRAP, they were setting them up. It was to late, Kurt's car spun out of control and hit Markie's car, Kurt was knocked unconsciouse, Markie's car stopped a little ways away, but Kurt's car had rolled over and slid to a stop and then bursted into flames. Markie saw what happened and jumped out of the car and headed for Kurt's car. He dragged Kurt out of the car and into his and then reached for the EDR, lifting the clear lid and then pushed the red button, making him and Kurt return to the Acceledrome.

Kris sped down the stairs as Kurt and Markie hit the cushion against the wall (the one Lani and Nolo set up in Speed of Silence). Lani had followed and helped Kris to get Kurt and Markie to the infirmary, Markie was alright, but Kurt was badly banged up, luckily Taro had woken up. Taro sat up and watched as Lani and Kris brought Kurt in. Markie noticed that Taro had woken up and decide to see how he was doing. Kris and Lani were bandging Kurt up when they heard tires squeal...

The drivers had made it back, Lani decided to go see if they won or loss and fill the other drivers in. Kris stayed with Vert and Kurt in the infirmary. Markie had left with Lani to go see the other drivers, Taro had layed back down he rolled his head over at Kris, Kris looked over at him and raised a eyebrow,

"What" Kris asked

"I...just have never seen this part of you" Taro said

"what part of me" Kris said rinse out a wash clothe.

"it...is..just...why hasn't Kurt and Markie mentioned you before" Taro asked

"I don't know" Kris asked

"It...is...I had no idea that they had a sister" Taro said "I'm just wondering, why?"

"maybe, because I'm not the perfect sister sometimes" Kris said

This time Taro was the one that raised his eyebrow. Then Nolo barged in, Kris sighed in relief, she really didn't want to deal with her past right now. The past she had after she left her adoptive parents, the one she was trying to forget.

Nolo was talking with Taro, as Kris turned back to Kurt and Vert, and getting them back to normal. For now Kris was concentrated on Kurt and Vert.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9

_"You ready to race" A blonde hair kid said, he looked about 17 years old and was tall and musclar, his car was a jet blue mustang with racing stripes going down the middle._

_"Definetly" Kris replied, _

_"Be careful Kris" Alex begged. It had rained that day and the roads were still wet from the rain. The only thing to see the puddles on the roads were the moon that now toward up in the sky._

_They each got into there cars and pulled up. Cleo dropped her arm and tires squealed as they left the starting line. The boy was in the lead as they sped by, Kris not far behind. They were coming up on a curve, Kris could go to the outside and squeeze right by, but the boy had slid over so instead of going to the outside Kris squeezed by up top. But as she did her car hit a wet spot and slammed into the other car, making it spin out of control and go head on into a tree by the side of the road... _

"NO!" Kris sat up in bed, that nightmare. The day she killed someone...she was tempted to never race again...but even if she tried she couldn't stay away. She wasn't the perfect little angel, and probably never would be, her...something she was hoping to forget. And even though she couldn't stop racing she had dropped her racing name and just stayed with her birth name. Kris heard footsteps in the hall, she really didn't want to wake anyone up, but she was afraid she had. Kris slid out of bed and pulled on her cargo pants, her black mustang t-shirt hung down a little bit. She then stepped out into the hall only to see, Nolo, Vert, Karma, and Markie were out moving around. Markie noticed Kris walk out and walked over to her,

"What is going on" Kris asked, afraid of what his answer is going to be

"We heard something" Nolo said, also walking towards her.

Kris noticed Andrea, Alex, and Cleo walk out. They saw Kris at the end of the hall, and walked towards her,

"what is going on" Andrea asked

"Nolo, Vert, Markie, and Karma claim they heard something" Kris answered

Karma walked over and looked them up and down and then just said, "let's just all go back to bed"

"agreed" Vert said, a little irrated that something had woken him up.  
All of them cleared out pretty quickly, except Cleo, Alex, Kris, and Andrea. Cleo was standing beside Kris and looked over at her,

"Is something up Kris" Cleo asked

Kris sighed and then motioned them to follow her.

Kris walked towards the Teku garage and leaned against her car putting both of her hands on the hood, Cleo, Alex, and Andrea just stood there watching Kris.

"I had it" Kris said, turning around and looking at them.

"The dream" Cleo asked quietly

"The dream...the nightmare that is tearing my life apart"Kris said

"Kris let it be" Alex said  
"That is just it...I can't let it be." Kris said

"How about you talk with your brothers about it" Cleo said  
Kris shot her a look, like you have to be kidding.

"you know lets just get to bed and worry about this later" Kris said, desperately trying to change the subject. Cleo, Alex, and Andrea nodded, figuring it would better and than pressing Kris right now, and headed for there rooms, Kris headed for hers. Figuring a good night sleep will help.

The next morning at breakfast the conservation went around about the noise last night. The other Metal Maniacs had found out about it. Kris, Cleo, Andrea, and Alex sat there keeping quiet figuring it would be better than getting involved, but Markie kept watching Kris. He knew something was up, just didn't want to press it, before it's time. Nolo, Vert, and Karma were talking about the noise last night,

"I just don't understand what was going on last night" Vert asked

"Yeah, I know...I mean dead quiet and then that noise...I swear it was a scream" Karma said

Kris couldn't stand it anymore and got up and walked out. Cleo, Andrea, and Alex just watched her go, figuring it was best to just let her be for a while.

Kris was headed for the garage. She had some work to do and she also wanted some time to just think, but before she left she headed for the infirmary to check on Kurt. Vert had woken up several days before and was getting along fine, or like he said it, "back to his normal self", but Kurt hadn't woken up yet. Kris sighed, worry seemed to be on her mind lately, she really didn't want to deal with this. She wanted it back to how it was...not this worrying about her brothers. As she stepped into the infirmary she saw Kurt still out of it. She decided to just let it be and go work on her car. Hoping it will get her mind off of Kurt and Markie.

Back in the Mess Hall, Karma, Vert, and Nolo were talking about what had just happened.

"Kris just left" Nolo said

"Yeah we saw her leave, I wonder what's bugging her" Vert said  
"Who knows" Karma said "Wait how do you know something is bugging her"

"We were friends when we were growing up" Vert said

"so you knew her before we even met her" Nolo asked

Vert just answered with a nod, "Back then she went by the name of Viper"

"WHAT!" Nolo and Karma said at the exact same time  
"I want to check this out some more" Nolo said, all of them got up and left.

Cleo had heard the conservation and was thinking about how she was going to tell Kris about what she heard. Cleo knew that it was true and that Kris was Viper, but how was she going to find Kris and warn her? Cleo told Alex and Andrea about what she heard and they all had to get to Kris before Karma, Vert, and Nolo. Cleo, Alex, and Andrea got up and ran out to find Kris.

Kris was under her hood fixing some things...when she heard running footsteps. She looked up and saw Cleo, Alex, and Andrea running towards her. Kris cocked a eyeridge at them, as they slid to a stop in front of her,

"What's up?" Kris asked

"Nolo, Vert, and Karma are headed this way" Alex said, panting

"So..." Kris said

"They know about Viper and they want to know if it is true or not...or at least Nolo does" Cleo said  
"mmmmm..." Kris said, "Well, speak of the devils" Kris had looked up and saw Karma, Nolo, and Vert walking towards them over Cleo's shoulder.

Kris looked at them as they stopped behind Cleo, Alex, and Andrea.

"Yesssss..." Kris asked, Cleo, Alex, and Andrea had stepped behind Kris.

Nolo just cocked a eyeridge at her, he had a feeling that Cleo, Alex, and Andrea had told Kris about what they heard.

"I won't bead around a bush, I will just get to the chase, what is going on?" Nolo asked

"I will just tell you straight up then" Kris said, "Since Kurt is out right now...I'm thinking about bringing in another driver temoprarily"

"You aren't...She won't like this" Andrea whispered

"Well...she will have to deal with it" Kris hissed back

Nolo just shrugged and then said, "fine...that will be okay. I just want to know one thing"

"And what's that" Kris answered

"Are you Viper" Nolo asked

"That you will never know...now I'm going to go call the temporarily replacement" Kris said walking away.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch.10

It was a quiet morning in the Acceledrome. It had been really slow lately, no realms opened and everyone seemed to be on a go-with-the-flow mood. Nolo, Vert, Shirako, Porkchop, and Monkey were still asleep. Tork, Taro, and Wylde were working on there cars, while Alex, Cleo, Andrea, Kris, and Karma were talking about regural girl stuff. Lani was up in the main computer room and Dr. Tezla were working on some new mechanics.

Tires screeched as a black mustang pulled into the Acceledrome. Kris looked over and saw the mustang and immediatly recognize who it was. Kris smiled and headed straight for the car, Cleo, Alex, Andrea, and Karma just watched. Kris stopped and watched as the door opened, out stepped a long black haired female, she wore a pair of black cargo pants with a dark red tank top. She spotted Kris and walked over,

"Hey cuz" the girl said  
"Hey...how are you?" Kris asked

"good, you" the girl said

"fair" Kris said

Karma walked over, while Cleo, Alex, and Andrea decided to work on there cars. Kris saw her and said,

"Cheyenne meet Karma" Kris said

Both of them shook hands, "Nice to meet you" Karma said,

"I will introduce you to everyone else later, you probably want to get settled first" Kris said

"Actually, I would like to see Kurt and Markie" Cheyenne said  
Kris bit her lip and then looked at Cheyenne, "you never told her" Karma hissed

"Never told me what" Cheyenne said  
"Kurt is unconsciouse" Kris said "And until he wakes up we are having you temporarily"

"mmmmm" Cheyenne said

"Listen I don't want to be a downing you, but you refused the Vixens and we are one driver short" Kris said

"Yeah...I know, but that was when I thought I was going to join the Teku" Cheyenne said

"You want to see Kurt" Kris asked

"Definetly" Cheyenne said

Kris and Cheyenne headed for the infirmary. When they got there they saw Markie with him, he looked up and saw Cheyenne and Kris. He walked towards them,

"He seems to be getting worse" Markie said  
"I know" Kris replied

Cheyenne headed for the bed hoping that she could get him out of it and come back to them. She sighed as she sat down. Markie and Kris, decided it was best to just let her be, so they headed for the garage.

Cheyenne took Kurt's hand and looked straight at him,

"Kurt...Hey it is me...You really need to wake up, Markie and Kris need you. Please come back" Cheyenne was pleading with him to pull out of it.

Markie and Kris had headed for the Mess Hall and saw Nolo, Vert, Karma, and Shirako sitting at the table. Kris and Markie sat down and listened to what they were talking about,  
"I swear...she stood right there and said it" Karma said  
"I just don't understand why someone turned her down" Vert said "If she is anything like Kris, she is really good"

"She is way to arrogant" Nolo said

"Yes..." Vert started to say until he noticed Cheyenne  
Kris and Markie exchanged looks and then Cheyenne walked in. She looked ovar at Kris and headed for them. Markie looked at her and then asked,  
"Cheyenne" Markie said  
"Yes" Cheyenne answered

Markie jumped up and hugged Cheyenne,"Boy is it great to see you" Markie said

"Nice to see you to...wait you just noticed me" Cheyenne said

"I noticed you before, it just didn't register" Markie said

"mmmm, whatever...anyways, so now what Kris" Cheyenne asked

"We wait until a realm opens, but until then let's get your mustang set up" Kris said

"I will go for that" Cheyenne said, as both of them started to walk out...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! the alarm went off. Kris jumped, and headed out the door, followed by everyone else as they headed for the garage. Dr. Tezla soon came over the loud speaker,

"The following drivers will enter the realm, Taro Kitano, Mark Wylde, Mitch McClurg, Tork Maddox, Kris Wylde, and Cleo Johnson"

All of the drivers headed for there cars.

As the lights turned green and all of them entered the track, Markie was in front followed by Tork, Taro, Mitch, Cleo, and Kris at the end. They went around the loops and flew into the realm. Only to have them enter Cliffside Realm. The track curved and went around the Cliff, the drivers had to be careful, or they would end up falling to there death. Markie had the lead as they went along, Kris and Cleo caught up to him as they went around the track.

At the Acceledrome, Cheyenne was up in the main area talking with Lani. When a figure stood in the door way,

"Markie, Kris be careful taking the curves" Lani said

Markie and Kris ignored her, Lani was still trying to tell them to slow down when a voice said something behind her, making Cheyenne and Lani jump,

"Let me talk to them" Kurt said  
Both of them slid around and seemed shocked to see him up, Kurt made his way over to the computer,

"Markie, Kris...this is Kurt, Slow down" Kurt said

"Kurt" Markie and Kris said at once

"The one and only...slow down on the turns" Kurt said

Markie and Kris were flying around the turns when a voice came over the comm.

"Markie, Kris...this is Kurt, slow down" Kurt said  
"Kurt" Markie and Kris both said, they couldn't believe it, there brother was back.

Of course he wouldn't be driving for a while, but he was back. A thrill rush came through Kris, as she took another curve, Markie was equally excited. They saw the end of the track, but a drone was up in front, Kris hit the nitrox2 and was up near it, but the drone went through before she could stop it.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't know if I should end it or keep going...I want you to tell me what to do. It is up to your guys if I should keep going...and ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Ch.11

Markie, Kris, and Cleo followed the drone through, they had lost again. Nothing seemed to be going right. Kurt, Cheyenne and Dr. Tezla met them as they came through the portal. Kris sighed when she saw Dr. Tezla, having a feeling that he was about to lecture them,

"What happened in there" Dr.Tezla said

"The drone got there before we did" Kris said

"You weren't suppose to let the drone get there before you" Dr. Tezla replied

"Well it did" Markie said

Dr. Tezla just sighed, figuring that it would be a loosing battle, he headed back towards the main computer room. Nolo had joined them and heard the conservation, Nolo just stood off to the side by Kris and watched Dr. Tezla. Nolo secretly was falling for Kris, he just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Kris sighed and then looked over at Kurt,

"How you feeling" Kris asked

"Okay" Kurt replied

Markie and Cheyenne just stood there and watched. When the other cars came through the portal, Kris, Markie, Cheyenne, and Nolo looked over and saw the cars slide to a stop.

Out stepped the drivers...

"Did we win" Monkey asked

Kris shook her head, "A drone beat us through the portal" she said  
Tork growled and got back into his car and headed for his garage the other Metal Maniacs followed, Kris turned towards Kurt, "you need to get some rest" Kris said

"She's right, bro" Markie said

Kurt knew his little brother and sister are right, but he hated being defeated by his younger syblings. So he just rolled his eyes and headed off towards his room. Once Markie and Kris agreed that Kurt was headed towards his room, Markie decided it was best to go work on his car, while Kris and Nolo were talking,

"You want to go into town" Nolo asked

"Sure...I don't see why not...there is nothing around here that I have to do" Kris answered

"Cool, let's go" Nolo said, heading for his car Kris at his heels.

They tore out of the Acceledrome and headed towards town. Nolo was behind the wheel, while Kris was in the passenger seat, they were having a comfortable conservation...somewhat,  
"So who is older out of you and Wylde" Nolo asked

"Markie...by about 2 minutes" Kris said  
"So you are the baby of the family" Nolo said

"basically" Kris aswered,

Silence hung for a while then Nolo spoke up again,

"Out of curiousity...I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I would like to know..."

"Spit it out Nolo" Kris said

"What happened several days ago" Nolo said  
"What are you talking about" Kris said  
"Remember when you froze in that metro realm with the truck coming at you" Nolo said  
Kris shuddered lightly and then nodded, "you want to know what happened" Kris said  
"Basically, I understand if you don't want to, but I would really want to know what happened"

The memory replayed through Kris's mind...how hard it had been to lose two people in one night, Kris sighed and decided it would be best to tell him. "Just promise you won't tell the others" Kris said

"promise" Nolo said

"I'm seriouse Nolo, you have to Promise...and actually mean it" Kris said

"I mean it...I really do, PROMISE...I will even make it better, if I tell someone you have permission to hit me" Nolo said

"Okay...You know Lilly Andrews don't you" Kris said  
"Yeah, she was dating Tone" Nolo said

"Yeah, well Lilly and I were headed towards the race to see Tone, and well...a car hit us and killed Lilly instantly, I was lucky to walk away with hardly any injurys I just wish Lilly was able to do the same, then to make things worse Tone died that night, Nolo I'm sorry about your brother, but he was a friend to me to" Kris said

"He knew you" Nolo said  
"Yeah, he was the one that pulled me into the Teku and taught me about street racing, I just nevered wanted anyone to know" Kris said

Nolo sighed and looked at her, "Wait, Viper...He came up with that name for you didn't he"

"mmmmm" Kris said

By then they had reached town, Kris decided to just look out the window and figure it would be better than looking over at Nolo. Much less talking with Nolo, Kris watched as cars sped by and the people walking down the streets. Kris sighed and heard Nolo do the same thing, Nolo decided to bring everything else out in the open, he pulled over and parked the car.

"Let's get something to drink and talk some more" Nolo said

"Okay" Kris managed to say, they stepped out of the car and headed for a cafe, each of them got a soda and sat down outside. Once sitting they managed to talk some more,

"So...How do you and Vert know each other" Nolo asked

"Vert and I grew up with each other, we lived next door and went to the same school for a while" Kris said

"For a while" Nolo asked

"My parents decided it was best to move...so I left Vert, we stayed in contact as much as possible, and then as the years went by we grew apart, I met him again when we were suppose to race" Kris said

"What happened" Nolo said

"I backed down and decided it was best not to and left. I had just gotten the Vixens together back then" Kris replied

"mmmmm...Cheyenne is your cousin, how come she isn't part of the Vixens" Nolo asked

"She turned us down, back then she was dating someone else in another team and figured that they would take her in and let her race with them" Kris said

"and they didn't" Nolo said

"mmmm...Cheyenne was so broken about the whole thing that she turned down any racing team, including the Vixens and went to college and got a normal life" Kris said "Just recently she has decided to get back into the racing scene" Kris said

"mmmm...You ready head back" Nolo said

"sure" Kris said, shrugging as they headed back towards the car. But before they reached it Nolo caught Kris and layed a kiss on her lips, Kris was shocked, then she relaxed and kissed him back, only to realize what she was doing and pulled away,

"Nolo..." Kris breathed

"I'm...I...You know lets go" Nolo said heading back towards the car.

The drive home was silent, Kris and Nolo were in there own minds,

_"I shouldn't of kissed her, yeah I like her, but what if she doesn't like me...I shouldn't of done it...I just probably scared her off"_ Nolo thought

_"He kissed me...He actually kissed me, Do I like him, or was it just the kiss, what is going on" _Kris thought. She sighed and stared out the window, she was so happy to see the Acceledrome. Kris quickly got out of the car and headed straight off towards the garage, trying to forget the whole kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch.12

In the next couple of days it seemed kind of tense between Nolo and Kris. Kris tried to stay away from Nolo as much as possible, she hung out with Markie more and more, and kept an eye on Kurt alot more. Kurt had noticed how Kris and Nolo dodged each other alot. Kris was under the hood one morning when the alarm went off, she sighed and listened as Dr. Tezla called out the people that would go into the realm,

"the following drivers will go into the realm, Nolo Pasaro, Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde, Taro Kitano, Karma Eiss, and Tork Maddox."

"Thank you" Kris whispered into the wind, she really didn't want to go in, but she might as well go see how the other drivers are doing.

Inside the realm the drivers were having a hard time of it. They had entered a storm realm, the sky was dark and there were poles with lighting on them, as they drove along the lighting would flicker and then try to hit the car, the drivers had to be careful, and if they hit, the lighting will temporarily stall the car. And with the drones there, it didn't help.

Kris had headed upstairs and stood behind Lani, watching the drivers. Dr. Tezla and Gig were there to looking at the hologram of the Wheel of Power. Kris sighed, hoping that all of the drivers would get out okay. Nolo came over the Comm,

"We have drone problems" Nolo said

"Try to stay on track and don't let them get to the end first" Lani said

Nolo kept going, with the other Teku behind him. He had to look out for his team, but at the same time try not to let a drone pass.

Kurt was the first one out of the realm. Nolo followed, and then Taro, Karma, Markie, and Tork. Kris walked down to see how everything was. As she walked towards them, Nolo looked at her, luckily they had won. Kris headed towards Kurt and Markie, and Nolo headed off to fix his car.

That night Kris was under the hood when Nolo headed towards her, he was up late that night, and figured to get some work done. Kris heard footsteps behind her and picked her head up and looked over at him. She sighed and looked at Nolo.

"Couldn't sleep" Kris asked

"Yeah, what about you" Nolo said  
"Same here" Kris said

Silence hung for a little bit when Kris spoke up again,

"Nolo?" Kris said

"Yeah" Nolo said looking over at her

"I know we have been dodging each other lately, but maybe if we get the feeling out there, we can over come this" Kris said

"mmmmm." Nolo grunted

"Like the Ki..." Kris started to say, "ki...I can't even say it"

"I'm the same way" Nolo said,

"what happened" Kris said

"I don't know...Kris I will be up front with you. I like you...really like you, but..." Nolo said

"If Markie or Kurt found out are hides would be toast...well at least mine" Kris said

"Yeah" Nolo said

"I like you Nolo, I really do, but.." Kris said

Nolo cut her off and layed his lips to her and passionately as possible kissed her. "We just keep it a secret for a while" Nolo said

"okay" Kris said, kissing him back. Kris could agree with that, but both of them had to be careful about how they acted around each other from now. Specially with Kurt and Markie nearby if they talked or stayed with each other to much, Kurt or Markie would pick up on it, but for now they would try to keep it a secret and not let anyone know.


	14. Chapter 13

Nolo and Kris were managing to pull it off, not let anyone know about how they felt about each other. Kris was under the hood one morning several days later, the radio was blasting from the stereo as she hummed along with it.

"you seem happier than usual" Markie said, making Kris jump.

"Ouch...what are you talking about" Kris said looking over at him, she placed a hand on the top of her head and rubbed it.

"I don't know...you just seem like..." Markie cut himself off, before he had a chance to say some more.

"Like what?" Kris said, _"man I hope him and Kurt didn't pick up on me and Nolo" _Kris thought as she came back to reality and listened to her brother ramble,

"I don't know...you remember that crush you had a long time ago" Markie said

"you mean the one on Charlie Andrews" Kris said

"Yeah him...remember how you acted when he finally told you that he like you and you completely went insane about the whole thing, anyways..." Markie was rambling

Kris was trying so hard not to laugh, Markie was funny when he would talk and talk and finally someone had to shut him up. Kris was doing everything as possible not to fall over in laughter, Kurt had walked up now and was listening, Kris was tuning the whole thing out and thinking about Nolo,

_"We have got to sneak out of here, without anyone knowing what is going on, this is going to be interesting...Man I like Nolo, I just hope Kurt and Markie don't ruin it." _Kris thought

"Earth to Kris" Kurt said snapping his fingers in front of her.

"mmm" Kris grunted, coming back to reality

"You spaced out" Kurt said

"Oh" Kris said

Kurt and Markie just cocked a eyeridge and exchanged looks. Kris sighed and decided to get back to work, and leave Markie and Kurt to themselves.

Later that afternoon, Kris had to find Nolo. She saw him in the Teku garage under the hood of his car. She sighed and looked around, thankfully no one was there, Nolo heard her behind him and turned around,

"What's up" Nolo asked

"Anyone here" Kris hissed

"No, wh..ahh" Nolo said, Kris grabbed him and pulled him away.

"We've got a problem" Kris said

"What are you talking about" Nolo said  
"two word...Kurt and Markie" Kris said

"That's three" Nolo said

Kris just curled her lip and looked at him, "come on Nolo, get seriouse" Kris said

"Yeah...what is going on" Nolo said

"I have a funny feeling that Kurt and Markie have picked up on the way we have be acting and soon they will put two and two together"

"mmmm" Nolo said  
"That's all you have to say" Kris said

"We wait and see..." Nolo tried to say

"Aha" Markie said stepping out of the shadows Kurt stood behind him.

"Aha?" Kurt said "Anyways...what is going on"

"busted" Kris hissed towards Nolo, Nolo just pulled her close to him and looked at her brothers, hoping that he could get through this and tell them how he feels about her.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay for all of you that have been asking me if Next Generation is on hold, it is somewhat. I'm so caught up with the Vixens that Next Generation is on hold. I probably won't get around to it, until this one is done.

The usual saying of I don't own Acceleracers, the Vixens are original character...blah blah blah...you get the gist of this all...okay shutting up...enjoy

Ch.14

"What is going on" Kurt asked

"Kurt, Markie...I really like your sister and well..." Nolo started until Kris cut him off.

"This is mine baby, Nolo..." Kris said

"Ares" Nolo said "I like...no I love your sister"

"What" Markie said

"I-Love-your-sister" Nolo said, slower this time

"We caught that part" Kurt said

Kurt and Markie were shocked by what Nolo was saying. Nolo, the Teku leader, liked there sister. Kurt didn't know if he was suppose to be happy or mad. He was absolutely confused, but not Markie. Markie grabbed Kris and then said,  
"You two aren't allowed to be together at all" Markie said

"What" Kris said, kanking her arm free, "I'm 18..I can make my own decisions"

"Not while me and Kurt are around" Markie said, pushing her off, Kurt just followed them. Nolo sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't win.

Days went by, Kurt and Markie kept Nolo and Kris apart as much as possible. One night while Kurt and Markie in bed, Kris snuck out and headed for the Teku garage, hoping that Nolo was there. As she walked along she thought about how her brothers were having a hissy fit about how Nolo liked her, they didn't even give her a chance to explain. As she neared the garage she heard the light clangs of tools and hopped against hope that Nolo was the one in there, as she drew closer she saw him, hunched over in the hood of his car.

His arms flexed as he turned the wrench in his hand and he was quietly humming to himself, but his mind wasn't on what he was doing it was on her, the love of his life, the way she talked and moved. Her gorgeouse baby blue eyes and her brunette hair, and when a light hit her hair just right you could see gold in it. He sighed, he couldn't take his mind off of her.

Kris sighed and watched him, the way his dark hair moved when he walked or the way his brown eyes sparked when he looked at her. He was so perfect, yeah he was sometimes overconfident, but he was so sweet and brave. She walked towards him, quickly scanning the garage, hoping no one was there, as she sneak up behind him. Kris rapped her arms around his waist and made him jump, she tried to hold back her laugh at the look he gave her.

"What are you doing here" Nolo asked

"I had to see you and talk to you" Kris said

"You know if Markie and Kurt found us like this they would freak" Nolo said, Kris leaned in and kissed,  
"I know" Kris said

"But it just made it all worth it" Nolo said, as they kissed again

They pulled apart and looked at each other, "I don't care what my brothers say, I want to be with you all of the time" Kris said

"Me with you to, but what about" Nolo said  
"Let me take care of them" Kris said,

Silence hung for a while and then Kris spoke up again,"Do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Yes" Nolo replied

"You mean like a date and we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend" Kris said

"Yeah, definetly why" Nolo said

"Just wondering" Kris replied, leaning in and kissing him again. Nolo took her in his arms and kissed her back, it was full of passion. Kris melted in his arms, deeper the kiss, deeper there love for each other went. Kris decided it was best to break it off, before it really got interested,

"I better go" Kris said, panting

"Yeah" Nolo said

"Let's meet tomorrow night and we can talk some more" Kris said

"definetly" Nolo said, "good night"

"good night" Kris said, walking off towards her bedroom. This was all going to work out and by the end they will be together, or that was what Kris was hoping.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch.15

At nightime Kris and Nolo would get together and talk. During the day time they wouldn't talk to each other, much less be with each other. One morning Kurt and Markie were in the mess hall talking,

"Well, it is working" Markie said, looking over at Kurt

"I don't know" Kurt said

"What do you mean you don't know...of course it is working" Markie said

"You know, little brother, I don't think it is" Kurt said

"You mean that Kris and Nolo are still seeing each other" Markie said

"I didn't say that, but I have a feeling that they are" Kurt said

"We can always find out" Markie said, with a evil gleam in his eyes. Kurt sighed, but figured that they should at least find out. Markie and Kurt headed out when they heard the alarm go off,

"The following drivers will enter the realm, Kris Wylde, Nolo Pasaro, Vert Wheeler, Tork Maddox, Taro Tikanto, and Mitch McClurg" Dr. Tezla said over the speaker.

The last light turned green and all of the drivers headed for there cars and entered the track. All of the cars went through the portal and landed in the swamp realm. The track was out lined in algea and green vines hung all over the place. The racers raced along, but the track split into different tracks, so the teams decide it was best to split up and go there seperate ways. The Teku would stay online and communicate with each other while the Metal Maniacs would do the same.

Markie and Kurt were up in the computer room watching the drivers. They could see Kris and Nolo staying together, Kurt couldn't shake that feeling of Kris and Nolo being together. Something in him says that are meant for each other, but Markie...doesn't think that they should be together. Kurt sighed and just watched as each of the drivers took the turns.

Kris and Nolo had vines coming at them,

"Nolo" Kris said over the comm

"Yeah" Nolo answered

"We need to draft with each other to win" Kris said  
"Okay, you want to be infront or behind" Nolo asks

"I wil stay behind, just go" Kris said

Nolo steps on the gas and heads straight for the end. The other Metal Maniacs were behind them, so far the drones were getting destroyed. Kris and Nolo reachs the end and goes through the portal.

Kurt, Markie, Dr. Tezla, and Lani met them as they came through. Soon the other drivers had come through to. Kurt was watching Kris and Nolo, they seem to want hug and kiss, but they kept in tack and just let it be. At least everyone had come through okay and they had won the accelecharger.

That night, Kris and Nolo met like usual in the garage. Kris was under her hood, while Nolo was doing the same. They were talking back and forth,

"So I haven't seen Cheyenne lately...what happened to her?" Nolo asked

"She headed back towards her life...as she puts it" Kris said

"You think Kurt and Markie are catching on to us" Nolo said

"I don't know...I have a funny feeling like Kurt is catching on, but if he will try to stop us that I have no idea about" Kris said

"I wish we knew" Nolo said  
"I think Kurt is okay with us being together, it is just Markie that is so hyped up about us being together" Kris said

"What that we will do something really bad" Nolo said  
"I wish I knew" Kris said, Nolo had walked towards her. Kris looked up and saw him beside her, Nolo reached for her hand and pulled her in close. He leaned in to kiss her, but then they heard some metal slide across the floor.

"Stay here...I will check it out" Nolo whispered in Kris's ear. He grabs a piece of metal and slowly moves towards the shadows, only to see a shadowy figure standing there, as he gets closer he sees that it is...


	17. Chapter 16

Ch.16

"Kurt" Nolo says

"Yeah it is me" Kurt says...as he steps out of the shadows.

"I should of known" Kris says walking up behind Nolo.

"So this is how you to are getting together" Kurt says

"Your point" Kris replys

"I should of know that we weren't going to keep you away from him" Kurt said

"None of you are...no matter how much you try" Kris said, "Does Markie know?"

"We talked early this morning, but I think he still won't believe it" Kurt said

"Then you won't tell him" Kris said

"NO...I won't tell him" Kurt replys

"Thank You" Kris said as she smiles at him

"Just don't let him catch you together and keep that act up" Kurt said, as he starts to walk away. At the doorway he stops and looks over his shoulder, "And Nolo if you hurt her in any way, I will tell Markie and you better just run...Good Night" Kurt says as he finishes and walks out.

"we are finally getting to be together" Kris says as she leans in and kisses him.

"Yeah finally" Nolo says

The next morning Dr. Tezla called all of the drivers to the conference room to talk.

"I have to go away on a trip, I need some people to go with me...4 at the most. Me and then 3 others" Dr. Tezla says, "Lani will be in charger while I'm gone...so listen to her. Gig will also stay to monitor you guys. Now for who will go, will be up to you...I will give you at least 30 minutes. We leave tonight" And with that Dr. Tezla left, leaving the drivers to see who will go and who will stay.

"So who will go" Tork said as he stood up.

"Well, who do you think should go" Kris said, standing up and walking towards, the head of the table.

"You want to choose from each team, there are three teams, each team chooses one from there own team" Kris said  
"I like that idea" Vert says

"Okay, so from the Metal Maniacs that would be..."Kris says looking at Tork

"I will go for Taro or Markie" Monkey said

"Markie" Taro spoke up

"I will go" Markie said

"Then Markie will go" Kris said, "Teku"

"Nolo" Kurt said

Kris looked at him and Nolo nodded,

"Okay now for the Vixens" Karma said

"Cleo" Kris said  
"What about Andrea" Cleo said

"If she wants to go, then fine" Kris said

"I want to go" Andrea said

"then it is settled, Markie, Andrea, and Nolo will go on the trip" Kris said

All of the other drivers nodded. They told, Dr. Tezla and they left that night.

The days seemed to go by two realms, Lava and Junk, opened and they won both of them. Kris was talking with Cleo, Alex, and Karma one day,

"Isn't Dr.Tezla coming back today" Kris asked

"As far as I know they are" Karma said

"I..." Kris was cut off by the screeching of tires. Dr. Tezla, Markie, Andrea, and Nolo had returned from there trip. As they stepped out, Kris walked towards them, only to hit a sprint and headed for Nolo. She hugged him, Markie stood dumbfounded at what he saw. Markie was seeing Nolo and Kris hugging each other. Markie just sighed, and said,"excuse me" Kris turned around and pulled away from Nolo and hugged Markie.

"It is great to have you back" Kris said, talking to Markie and Nolo.

"I thought I heard you guys" Kurt said, walking towards them

"Hey bro" Markie said, _Did he just say bro, and it actually felt good to say it...he liked it. _ That was weird as he shook his head slightly and shook his hands with Kurt and walked off talking. Kris couldn't help but sigh at what she was seeing, "you are probably tired" Kris said looking back at Nolo. Nolo just somewhat shook his head grabbed his bag and headed for his room, "let's meet in the mess hall in like 10 minutes" Nolo said

"Okay" Kris said

Nolo headed for his room, while Kris headed for the garage to finish what she was doing. Kris had a funny feeling that Nolo wasn't tell her something, but for now she just blew it off.

In the mess hall Nolo and Kris sat talking with each other.

"So how was it" Kris asked

"interesting" Nolo answered

"Nothing exciting happen" Kris said

"Nope" Nolo said, "you know I'm suddenly tired, do you mind if we talk later"

"Not at all, you just go rest" Kris said, kissing him on the lips and then watched him leave.

Kris sat there, letting her mind run, _"something is up...I can feel it. He almost seem like something else is eating him. But why..I thought he would be excited to see me. I wonder what happened. Markie and Andrea went with him, just talk to them, but if something did go wrong then they would probably try to hide it, wouldn't they, well it wouldn't hurt to just ask" _Kris thought, she got up and headed for the garages.

Markie and Kurt were talking, Kris decided to just let them be for right now. She decided to go towards Andrea and talk with her. As Kris neared were Andrea was she could hear her say something about how Nolo betrayed her and how he went with someone else while they were gone. Kris was angry with him and herself. She sighed and decided not to press it, just to go work on his car.

Nolo on the other hand, hadn't gotten to sleep at all he was thinking about how he betrayed Kris. He hadn't let Markie or Kurt know much less anyone one else know. He didn't want to get pounded into the ground, but he probably would. He sighed and thought about how when he first saw her...


	18. Chapter 17

Ch.17

(Flashback)

Dr. Tezla, had assigned rooms to them. Unfortunately a boy was going to have to bunk with Andrea. Dr. Tezla had figured out that he would bunk with Andrea this time, so Nolo and Markie would be bunking together. Nolo, had went for a walk and was coming back, when he was walking down the hall he saw a pretty blonde walking towards him. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a tank top and her long blonde hair hung down. Her shoes seemed to echo against the quiet hall. Nolo couldn't help, but stare at her. She smiled at him, and Nolo got a good look at her eyes, the baby blue eyes and light pink lips seemed to curve into a smile at him and then she kept walking on by. Nolo watched her disappear down a hall, leading towards the elevators.

The days went by and Dr. Tezla was most of the time away at the conference, while Markie, Nolo, and Andrea looked around. Nolo was sitting in the lobby waiting on Andrea when he saw the blonde again, her short skirt with her heels. She saw him and smiled, Nolo decided to at least talk with her. He got up and walked towards her,

"Hi" He said

"Hey" She answered

"My name is Nolo, I think we have rooms next to each other" Nolo said

"My name is Sylvia" She answered

"Sylvia, nice name" Nolo commented

"Thanks, I better go" she said and walked off. Nolo was left standing there. He sighed and went to see Andrea that had just walked out. They headed off.

Ever since talking with her, he wanted to see her again, but no such luck. She had checked out a couple of days later and Nolo never saw her again. He was forced to come home.

(end flashback)

BANG! "Nolo, open up" Kris's voice snapped him out of his thoughts

Nolo got up and headed straight for the door, he opened it, only to get shoved backwards, by Kris.

"Is is true" Kris said

"What are you talking about" Nolo asked

"You hitting on another girl" Kris said, "what else"

Nolo put his head down and turned away.

"So it is true" Kris said

"Look Kris I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"To what...betray me, take me for granted" Kris said

"You have a right to be mad at me" Nolo said, "but please, don't..."

"Whatever...mad is a understatment" Kris said, walking out.

"I just ruined that relationship, nice Nolo" Nolo hissed under his breath.

Kris had stormed out and headed for the garage to cool off. She was under the hood when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kris" Karma said

"What" Kris tried to bite back the snappiness in her voice

"You heard" Andrea said

"Yeah I heard" Kris said

"I'm sorry" Cleo said

"Whatever" Kris said, still under the hood.

Cleo, Andrea, Alex, and Karma started work on there cars and just hope that Kris wasn't going to do something stupid.

Markie got word of what happened and had stormed off to find Kurt. Markie found Kurt leaning against his hood, with this look of about-time.

"you know" Markie said

"Yeah I found out" Kurt said

"Go talk to Nolo or head for Kris" Markie said, punching his fist into his hand.

"Let's talk to Kris first, and then we will take care of Nolo" Kurt said

"My thoughts excatly" Markie said, as his lips went up into a curve. This was going to be fun, the last time a guy had broken Kris's heart, Markie got to beat him up with Kurt.

Both of them headed off to find Kris. They found her under the hood adjusting some wires. Both of them stopped, Kris knew they were there, she just didn't want to face it. A hand layed on her back, she figured it was Kurt,

"You guys found out" Kris said

"Yeah, we just wanted to know how you were holding up" Kurt said

"Okay...I'm just ticked right now" Kris said

"That is understandable" Markie muttered under his breath.

Kris looked up at Kurt and Markie, both of them were watching her. She cleaned off her hands and leaned into Kurt. He held her close and then whispered,  
"We are going to go talk with Nolo" Kurt said

"If you are asking my permission, you don't have to" Kris said, pulling away

Markie smiled and then said, "Let's go Kurt"

Both of them walked off, headed for Nolo's room.


	19. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Markie and Kurt knocked on Nolo's door, both of them ticked with him, on how he treated Kris. The door opened after a while and Nolo stood there,

"Finally decided to open up, huh" Markie said snidely

"Something like that, what do you-" Nolo said, but got cut off by Kurt

"You hurt Kris, remember how I said, don't you dare hurt her, well you did" Kurt said, "You treated her like she was nothing, and Markie and I don't take our sister getting treated like that"

"Kris already gave me the speech, what are you two doing here now" Nolo said

"We-" Markie got cut off by the siren.

"Oh GOODY!" Markie commented as he walked out, followed by Kurt and Nolo headed straight for the garage to see who would go into the realm, Kurt leaned into Nolo and hissed,

"Don't you ever go near our sister again" Kurt said, walking off to stand near Markie.

Nolo gulped as Dr. Tezla came over the speaker,

"the following drivers will go into the realm, Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde, Kris Wylde, Taro Kitano, Karma Eiss, and Tork Maddox." All of the drivers headed for there cars and went into the realm. Kris was somewhat mad at her brothers, but still happy that they were willing to stick up to her.

As they drivers entered the realm, Kris, Kurt and Markie stayed together. They were in a pipeline as they tore down the pipe. They had to be careful, as they went up on the walls and moved back and forth. Nolo was staying behind, not wanting to deal with Wylde and Kurt again. Karma was the first one through and managed to get the Accelecharger before the drones. Kurt, Wylde, and Kris followed, Nolo was last to come out.

Kris stepped out of her car, Nolo had also stepped out of his car, there eyes met. Kris was feeling guilty, but he two timed her and went after another girl. She couldn't deal with a guy that wasn't going to be true to her. She turned around and figured to find Kurt and Markie and hang out with them.

Days went by Kris and Nolo didn't talk at all. Kris was spending more and more time with Markie than anybody else. One day Kris and Markie were hanging out, Markie was under his hood and Kris was leaning against the car, Kris let out a sigh,

"Alright what is it" Markie asked

"What are you talking about" Kris said, she refused to look at him in the eye

"You only let out one of those sighs when something is on your mind, now what is it" Markie commented

"Nolo" Kris said

"Oh, what about him" Markie said, as he clenched his fists

"You can calm down" Kris said, looking at Markie

Markie decided to unclench his fists and just watched Kris, he stepped closer and looked into her eyes,

"What's wrong" Markie asked

"I'm just confused, why does a guy act like he likes a girl and then turns around and treats her like dirt" Kris said

"Our nature" Kurt said, walking towards them, making both of them jump.

"mmmm" Kris said

The alarm went off getting Kurt, Kris, and Markie's attention,

"here we go again" Kris muttered under her breath as she headed off.

As Dr. Tezla came over the speaker to announce the drivers,

"The following drivers will enter the realm, Cleo Johnsons, Alex Jones, Deezel Riggs, Mitch McClurg, Vert Wheeler, and Shirako Takamoto." All of the drivers headed for there cars and jumped in. Kris, Kurt and Markie decided to go watch the drivers.

The ruins realm had trash and junk all over the place. So far Alex was in the lead, Porkchop a little ways behind her. As they raced along the track. The drones were coming close and were trying to get some of the drivers to crash. Shirako and Vert were staying together and were trying to get rid of a drone that had come up behind. Vert had gone left and Shirako right and bumped the drone off of the track and then the car exploded.

Up in the main computer room Kris, Kurt, and Markie watched on. Lani and Dr. Tezla were doing everything to get the drivers to stay focus and concentrate. The first driver came through the realm, Vert Wheeler, followed by Shirako, Cleo, Alex, Porkchop, and Monkey, but it wasn't over a drone had also come through the realm,

"A drone" Kris said

All of the drivers scattered and tried to get to there cars, before the drones got them or blew up there cars. They had to destroy the drones and get out of there. But the drones had the lead, when all of a sudden, Kris got an idea, she got all of the drivers out of the Acceledrome and decided the best thing was to blow up the Acceledrome,

Most of the drivers were already outside the Acceledrome, Kris was talking with Lani, Dr.Tezla, and Gig.

"The only way to destroy the drones is blow up the Acceledrome" Kris said

"I like that idea, but..." Dr. Tezla said

"I will do it" Gig said,

"gig" Kris said

"just get out of here" Gig said

Dr.Tezla, Lani, and Kris headed for there cars and got out of there.

Just in time as the Acceledrome light up the night sky. All of the drivers watched as the place went up into flames.

"so now what" Nolo said

"We go are seperate ways" Tork said

"Yeah, I guess we do" Markie said

All of the drivers left and headed off.

THE END


End file.
